Pray
"Pray" is the opening theme of the Japanese and European version of Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. It is sung by Houkou Kuwashima, who also voices Sera. The song plays an important role in both Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner and its sequel, Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. A piano remixed version, titled Never Ending Rain is also played in various cutscenes of the first game, with another electric guitar remix, The Rain Ends is played during the ending sequence and the ending credits of the first game. Story ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' The Prayer song plays as an important plot point during the story, where Sera's is known of singing the song. However, when questioned why would she know how to sing the song, she replies that she has forgotten due to amnesia. Following the events where the citizens of the Junkyard realizes their insatiable hunger of devouring others, the prayer song is revealed to be able to suppress the Junkyard citizen's insatiable hunger, and with that, they can co-exist peacefully without the urge of devouring each other. Sera would later sing the Prayer song to sooth Gale from succumbing to his hunger, she sang the Prayer song again while Serph, Heat, and Argilla was out negotiating with the Maribel tribe. During this time, Gale encounters a hallucination of a person resembling him, apparently dying with a women beside him crying. The Prayer song later plays a key factor of defeating the leader of the Brutes Tribe, Varin Omega. Using the inherent technique bestowed by Angel, Hunger Wave, Varon transmits the hunger signal, forcing the members of the Embryon succumb to their hunger. It was eventually healed by Sera, via the Prayer song. The final boss, Hari-Hara is also capable of using the Hunger Wave ability, which can only be cured by Sera's Prayer Song. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Following the events of Digital Devil Saga, it is later revealed that the Junkyard is in fact, a training stimulation to create the most powerful AIs, whereas the Nirvana is the real world. In the real world, the Black Sun rays plagued humankind with a disease, turning those who came in contact with the Sun rays into stones. The disease was eventually known as the "Cuvier Syndrome." Only those who have been inflicted with the Atma Virus can wander around safely under the exposure of the Sun. Due to the fact that humans who have been inflicted with the Atma Virus can wander safely under the Sun, Margaret Cuvier, the chief command of the Karma Society eventually reveals her plans of turning everyone into Atma Demons, while keeping Sera stasis inside the EGG facility so she could sooth the citizens' insatiable hunger via the Prayer song. The hallucination Gale had been encountering is later revealed to be David Gale, a scientist of the Karma Society. David also shares a close relationship with Jenna Angel, whom he loved. Unfortunately, he caught the Cuvier Syndrome and was in an isolation ward when it was attacked by terrorists. With his dying breath, he sung the Prayer song to Jenna, and implored Jenna not to hate humanity for what they had done. His data flowed into the Junkyard, and into the body of AI Gale. In the reminiscence of the isolation ward attack, David had been singing the Prayer song to Jenna Angel right before his death. Jenna may possibly be the one that taught Sera the Prayer song. Lyrics Japanese= Light shines on the heaven The earth the spirit Light brings glory and grace May it open your eyes to the truth Shanti Shanti 崩れ落ちる光る砂の欠片 この切ない痛みに似ている 重過ぎる翼を広げずに座って 優しさにしがみつく 鍵外し あの日夢見た 場所へ行こう I'm with you 遠回りしても 決して振り向かず I'm you You are me forever... いつまでも kotoba hitotsu sabishii yami terashi uta tsutaete inori wo chikara ni motomeau kodoku na tamashii ni kuchizuke nobashitate fureru toki mune furue anata wo mamoru tate ni narou I'm with you umarekawatte mo itsuka meguriau omoidashite soba ni itsumademo |-| Romaji= Light shines on the heaven The earth the spirit Light brings glory and grace May it open your eyes to the truth Shanti Shanti kuzureochiru hikari suna no kakera kono setsunai itami ni niteiru omosugiru tsubasa wo hirogezu ni suwatte yasashisa ni shigamitsuku kagi hazushi ano hi yume mita basho he ikou I'm with you toomawari shite mo kesshite furimukazu I'm you You are me forever... itsumademo kotoba hitotsu sabishii yami terashi uta tsutaete inori wo chikara ni motomeau kodoku na tamashii ni kuchizuke nobashitate fureru toki mune furue anata wo mamoru tate ni narou I'm with you umarekawatte mo itsuka meguriau omoidashite soba ni itsumademo |-| English= Light shines on the heaven The earth the spirit Light brings glory and grace May it open your eyes to the truth Shanti Shanti Collapsing down light, a piece of sand Similar to this heartaching loneliness Sits with heavy wings folded Unlock the key holding on to kindness Let's go to the place we dreamed of I'm with you Never look back even when going a long way around I'm you You are me forever... and ever One word, lighten up the lonely darkness Pass on the song, turn a wish into the power and seek each other Give a kiss to lonely soul Moved when reached out hands touch each other I will be the shield that protects you I'm with you We will meet again if we are reborn Remember, (I'm) always by your side. Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Category:Songs